


Mutter

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance, Rammstein
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the idea of Till and Frank being together because well....they seem like an adorable couple! The two at the laundry mat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutter

Till had seen many tears over his lifetime. In joy, in sorrow, in anger and in all the emotions in between. But as he had aged tears had begun to lose their sway on him, a good thing when his daughter threw tantrums. The man would be a liar though if he said he was **never** moved by tears. For the man who could still bring Till to tears, and coax forth a primal protective instinct in Till was Frank.

The two men had met when My Chemical Romance had hooked up with their band Rammstein in Europe. A big brother helping out the younger as Till liked to think of it. At first Till and his boys had been quite formal with MCR, unsure of what they were like. After a week though it became clear they were all easy to get along with, most of them quick to grin and laugh. Bob was the only one who had to warm up to bring out smiles and jokes. Paul and Richard joked that Bob must've been raised German and simply labeled American.

Out of the five men it was Frank who stole Till's heart. Frank was a petite, brunette who had honey golden brown eyes that paralyzed when they captured your eyes. He was curious about everything and constantly asked Till for help on everything from German to how to keep a handle on his twin girls to what were the good restaurants in town. The brunette had quickly taken to following Till about though the tall stalwart man did not mind, despite that Frank was prone to chatter, an American habit, though he usually knew how to keep himself quiet. It amused both bands to see great, strapping Till hold the hand of slight, bursting at the seams with energy Frank who happily swung their clasped hands as he lead Till wherever. 

At the moment Frank was settled on the washing machine in the laundry mat. He had climbed onto the table beside the machine and gotten on top of it from there. Till was throwing in the band's dirty laundry and singing to himself as he worked. The brunette chewed on his lip ring as he listened, head titled a bit as he tried to puzzle out the lyrics. Till finished the laundry, and straightened up to grasp Frank by the waist, as Frank held onto his shoulders and swung the little one down onto the ground.

"What song were you singing? I only understood a few words." Frank questioned not bothering to let go of Till's shoulders, quite happy to be touching him. The older man seemed to have the same idea for he only moved his hands down to the brunette's hips, pulling him closer as he gazed down into those chocolate brown orbs. An amused smile pulled stubbornly at the edges of Till's lips as he replied

"It is Mutter one of our songs." Frank nodded and without rhyme or reason wound his arms around the older man's waist, resting his cheek on Till's chest. The German gave a low chuckle as he securely wrapped Frank in his arms, stroking his silk soft brown hair. He was content to hold and be held by his delicate little lover who could coax the most genuine of tears from the big man, and the most primal feeling of protectiveness he'd ever felt towards someone.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for the laundry mat scene was Mutter by Rammstein: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://youtu.be/Zt-JLbSXnXQ)


End file.
